The Shadow
by Serge33
Summary: Isn't one heart enough?


**This is a story a invented for my English class last summer, hope you like it...**

**

* * *

**

The last thing I remember was a flash of light in my mind and then, this. A motorcycle had crashed a few feet away from where I was laying, and I suddenly realized that that vehicle was mine. I tried to get up on my feet when I felt a stab of pain in my chest that made me fall back again. I raised my hand and saw it covered in blood. "_Ok, that's my blood," _I thought, "_That's a lot of my blood." _Somehow I overcame the pain and walked slowly to the road. I reached for the phone in my jacket and called 911; someone answered and I just said: "There's been a crash," and suddenly my face hit the road and all went black again.

My eyes felt the sunlight that crossed through the window that reached my face. But what made me wake up was the sound of the nurse's steps entering in the room.

-Good morning- She said in a calmly way -How are you doing, you sure had a bad crash down there- I looked at her while she was reading a paper. -All right, as far as I can say you are one lucky man, let's just make a little check up to verify.- She took out a stethoscope and put it on my chest. It was cold. She gave me a big smile, but after a few seconds it turned into an expression of confusion.

- Something wrong? - I inquired. She looked at me right in the eyes and with a nervous voice she murmured, - You have… two…two? -

- What? - I asked. - Two what? -

A man entered - Good morning Mr. Evans, I'm doctor Lewis and I will be checking you from now on -

- Doctor, I need you to hear something - Said the nurse. The man grabbed his stethoscope and listened. - This can't be possible. Mr. Evans I'm afraid we have to get you in the O.R. right away, you may have a heart condition. -

- A heart condition? What condition? - I stood up - I-I'm feeling just fine and I'm not going anywhere -

- Mr. Evans, please sit down and relax, nothing wrong is going to happen -

- NO! I'm out of here - I replied. - Sir, please sit down, you don't need to worry about it - I walked toward the door but then he grabbed my hand.

- Let me go! - I said

- You need to calm down, sir, you… - But I couldn't listen, so I pulled my hand off and ran. - Mr. Evans! - He shouted, but I kept on running, even after I have left the building I kept on running and into the woods. And when I made sure no one had followed me I stopped and took some deep breaths. I looked around and realized I didn't have any clue where I was.

I could only see trees' trunks, pines and more plants along the way, and at the end I found a cave. I went inside after going for some wood for making a small bonfire. It was already dark; it must have been around eight o'clock in the afternoon. I lost track of time while running out of the hospital and now I just needed some place to sleep.

I lighted up the wood and I started to think about what the doctor had said. I couldn't have had a heart condition. I was feeling very well. My hands were shaking for it was cold outside so I put them near the fire to warm them up.

_Brother?_ I heard a voice whispering. I looked around but there was no one with me. I was alone in the dark that covered the cave. _Brother? _The voice said again. Then more voices reached my ears and in an attempt to get rid of them I put my hands around my head. They were getting louder and louder like in a crowd full of people, and I asked them what they wanted. Then a strong wind flooded the cave blowing off the bonfire that I had made and all the voices went away with it. When I thought I was secured, a shadow appeared in front of me. I looked the strange figure with curiosity until I found out that its beginning started on my feet. It was my own shadow!

- Why are you scared of me? -

- Am I crazy? -

- I don't have time for stupid questions, Drake, I came here to warn you, you are in great danger, and you will die if you don't listen to me carefully -

- I must be going nuts, I'm talking to my own shadow, in a cave, after the doctor told me that I have a heart condition, and I don't even know what a heart condition is but I'm pretty sure instead of "heart" is "head" condition… -

- As I was telling you before you interrupted me with your nonsense, we must hide if you want to live. -

- Yeah, and I'm the god fairy of love -

- LISTEN! You are special, that is the main reason why the evil shadows want to hunt you. The voices you heard were real, I AM REAL, I'm as alive as you are -

- Is that why the doctor heard two hearts beating at the same time?

- As I was trying to talk to you, he was able to hear mine too -

- And what do you mean I am special? -

- You are the son of a human mother and a shadow, and I am your brother, but you have more human blood than I do. -

- Br…br…rr…other? Are you out of your mind? Oh! Sorry! I get it; I am the one that's imagining things -

- Drake, I am your brother, and you are in the middle of big mess. Let me tell you the story, ok? -

I didn't know what to believe anymore. I was sitting there in the middle of a forest inside a cave talking to what seemed to be my own shadow that claims being my brother. It is not like I had anything to do or any other option at all, so I just listened.

- It all started a long time ago when men was created and sent to Earth. To maintain the peace and joy in the planet it was said that for every man that was born a guardian would be sent to protect him during the lifetime that had been given to him. Those guardians are what people call shadows. But some of them betrayed their master and started to take control over the bodies they were given to. The shadows are very powerful and nothing in this world is strong enough to defeat them. That is when we arrived; a woman was chosen to carry a baby half human and half shadow who with time will be the savior of human kind. Drake, you are that baby's human half -

I had not moved since that rare identity began to tell me the story, supposedly my story, and though it sounded like a very messed up story he told it in a very convincing way that made me believe, or sort of. So I continued.

- Ok. Let's just say that your story is real -

- It is real -

- Right, but even if it is real, tell me, what am I supposed to do as the "chosen one"? God, it sounded like Star Wars… -

- We must fight the shadows back -

- Fight? How do we fight a shadow when I can barely touch mine? It's not like there's a weapon that can literally attack a shadow, is it? -

- I don't know that -

- What do you mean 'you don't know?' I just know that there is something wrong going out there and we must do something -

- Like what? You don't even know… I'm going to sleep -

- What? In a time like this I'm sure this is all a big nightmare and when I wake up tomorrow morning all of this will go away, you will go away -

I didn't pay attention to what he said next, I leid down where I was sitting with my face against his and went to sleep, wishing that in the morning, everything would be the way it should to be.

The next day, I wake up. Thank to the sunlight, the cave looked clearer and I realized there were rocks I didn't see during the night. I stood up and stretched my legs.

I got out of the cave into the forest again, and a black figure appeared from nowhere in front of my eyes.

- Did you sleep well? HOLY S… -

I almost shouted like a little girl while I was falling down to the ground.

- Hello? Is somebody there? Or is your head always that empty? - The black figure said while knocking at my head.

- What are you doing here! You're supposed to be just a bad dream and Well, I did say I was real, before you decided to sleep and wake up in "reality" are whatever this is -

- So, if you are real, then Drake, everything I told you is real -

This was one of the most bizarre moments in my life I had ever had, but I couldn't finish to order my thoughts when all of a sudden a lot of shadows came out right from the ground. I started to freak out, how was this even possible. My brother, if he was actually my brother, pulled me away from them into the woods and shouted to keep running. He didn't have to tell me that twice.

I ran until I found a road that somehow seemed familiar to me, almost like a déjà vu, but I didn't mind and kept on crossing the road. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize the shadows were coming from everywhere. I could not even finish to cross the road when all of them were over me ready to attack.

It felt like the end because everything went as black as the darkness itself. Even if I had my eyes wide opened I couldn't see anything. But then a whisper came from the darkness saying, _"Come with me". _Desperate, I followed it without thinking. The more I stood closed to it the stronger and familiar the voice sounded to me. Then I recognized it as my brother's. He had covered me before the other evil shadows could reach me. Somehow I felt safe. But nothing lasts forever, not even this.

The sound of a siren suddenly woke me up, and voices of people I couldn't understand flowed through my ears. The paramedics were all around me healing my wounds.

- Sir, do you hear me? Everything is going to be all right -

- Wha… What happened? Where am I? -

- Sir, you had a motorcycle accident. We're going to take you to the hospital -

- Wait, my brother -

- Sir, you were alone, we searched the area and there's no one else around -

- But the shadows… they were all over us -

- He's delirious, Kyle give me some analgesic to calm him down -

- No, my brother… my…. my… -

- All is going to be ok… -

I woke up in the middle of a room I knew I already had been in. The same ray of light passing through the window, touching my face, and when I turned my head a nurse came into.

- Good morning - She said in a calmly way - How are you doing, you surely had a bad crash down there -

I looked her right in the eyes with an expression of confusion - Do I know you? -

- I don't think so -

_It couldn't have been just a dream. _I thought to myself. _It was too real._

- Ok, let's make a quickly check up to see if everything is okay -

She grabbed from her white coat a stethoscope, but I knew what was going to happen. She was going to hear two different heartbeats and then a doctor will enter and tell me I have a heart condition. She put the end of the stethoscope on my chest, it felt as cold as I remembered it would be.

- It seems everything is just fine. Just hang in there and in a few days you will be back in home -

The nurse left the room. I started to relax; now I knew it really was just a nightmare caused by the accident. I laid down with my head over the white pillow. I looked to the ceiling and my shadow moved its arm like saluting me, and then it fade away.

THE END... OR NOT?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
